Jimmy Neutron: Adventures of A Teenage Tragedy
by lovepotion09
Summary: LOOK IN HERE! PLEASE! Episode3: the ride home: All ChrissieSheen, what happens when not quite sobber Sheen drives the new girl home. Will she be left head over heals or denying her cute little crush?  REVIEWING IS A MUST! xoxo
1. Character Overview

Hi, ok so every thing is at the bottom in my author's note. This is just a character overview to see if you would like it a story. Thhis is somthing i made up because its somthing i wanted to see on fanfic. Its like a deppressing teenage soap oprea drama thing but its not so dark that every one dies. NO! im not like that. Its more like a...you'll see

Disclaimer: NO OWN J N i do own chrissie though. YAY!

**Character Overview**

**Cindy Vortex**

Age: 16

Hair/ Eye color: blonde/green, long hair

Height: 5ft

Bio:

A lot has changed for this blue eyed bombshell. She still smart but has some personal issues. She can't stand her family and has drifted from her former bffs. Her knew bff is surprisingly Sheen. She watches out for him because he's unstable, no surprise there. Her relationship with Neutron is strictly friends with benefits. They do not talk to each other in school unless necessary but he can be a good friend. She crashes at his place if she needs to get out her house, her parents hate him (actually her dad wants to kill him) and they don't stop nagging her. His mom doesn't mind so much she likes Cindy. She is scared to say she loves him, she likes that her relationship is more physical then emotional because she cant get too attached. Her grades are still straight A's and though she does the party scene she doesn't drink or do drugs.

**Jimmy Neutron **

Age: 16

Hair/Eye color: brown/deep blue hair lays on his eyes

Height: 6ft 2in

Bio:

Jimmy has changed so much in the past 7 yrs. His dad abandoned them when he was 11 and ever since his mom has been depressed. He went into a depression state as well. He O.D'ed once and after that his mom has him on a strict drug watch but he swears hell never do that again. His grades dropped to straight D's. He doesn't want anyone to know he is a geniuse, but ofcoure he still is. He has few friends but a lot of girls like him, he's hot and sexy. He's supper tall and loves to tease Cindy about it. He wants to stop this "friends with benefits" thing with her because he's in love with her. He's dying to confess his love but she said she's not ready. Can he wait any longer? But until then he doesn't mind it that much, I mean he is a guy. He also has some deep emotional issues, his dad tries to keep in touch but he has another family and kids. Though he loves his sister, she's 10 years old. This means he cheated on his mom. He can never forgive him.

**Sheen Estavez**

Age:17

Hair/Eye color: black with red high lights/brown, has spiky hair

Height: 5ft 7in

Bio:

This kid is as messed up as it gets. With a drug addiction starting young he's been through some crap. He started going down hill after a fatal relationship with Libby. He'd rather not talk about it right now. He drifted away from reality and started to party way to much. Cindy and him grew closer and he needed her to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Of course he still did. He's trying to be a good boy and stop for his new soul mate, Chrissie, but its sooo hard. He loves her so much and never means to hurt her.(emotionally) Other then that he is still the fun, freaky kid he always was. He watches Ultralord re-runs on Sat. mornings and is really close with his dad. He likes his step mom and step little sister, who is 15 at this time. He's more sensitive then you that maybe sometimes Cindy swears he's gay. He just says that he's in touch a with his feminine side and no scared to admit it. Trust me he's not.

**Chrissie Trouper**

Age:15 ½

Hair/Eye color: red/brown, long hair, originally blonde hair

Height: 5ft 6in

Bio:

Moved to Retroville when she was 13. Her mom is her bff and never once would want to disappoint her. She is apart of the environmental club. She refuses to use hairspray, smoke, work in a factory, use gas powered cars, eat meat, or do anything to hurt the environment. Though, when she moved here she didn't look innocent she was. Her jeans are recycled, but her shirt doesn't cover her torso. She has red hair with slightly brown high-lights and her hair looks burned out. She super skinny but no where near an eating disorder. She's anti-drug but for some odd reason fell madly in love with Sheen. Her mom hates him and Chrissie doesn't know what to do. Her mom doesn't see the sensitive kid he can be. He quite smoking for her because, he knows how much the environment means to her. All she wants know is for him to stop drinking and doing drugs completely. Cindy is her best friend and introduced Sheen to her. She the most normal one believe it or not.

**Carl Wheezer **

Age:16

Hair/Eye color: brown w/ blone high-lights/ brown

Height: 6ft

Bio:

Carl moved to Sweden a couple years ago so there's not much. While he was away he lost a lot of weight, he's 200 pounds now. That's not a lot for a guy who is 6ft. He loves llamas and is positive he is not attracted to girls. He is way cooler now and is more self confident. His parents are homo-phoebes so they don't know. He was sent to Sweden because he wanted to guy to an all guys boarding school, his parents didn't know there were no girls at all. The gang doesn't know what happen to him till he moved back. He has a little sister who is 14 at this time who is a littler weird her self. But he's still Carl just cuter.

**Libby Folfax**

Age: 16

Hair/Eye color: Black/brown

Height: 5ft 8in

Bio:

She turned her back on the love of her life and no one will forgive her for that. Cindy thinks she the bitch from hell and Sheen …….. Sheen who? She wants to forgive herself but what she did to him is unforgivable, and she knows it. When Carl moves back they become best friends, but he doesn't know what happened. He moved when they started teir relationship. Last time he checked Sheen though Libby was a god. Maybe she let popularity get to her head.

**Author's Note**

So this is a character overview not the actual story if you couldn't tell. If you would like me to make this a story tell me by review, letting me know what you think, and giving me ideas (I would really like some.) The information I put up on these characters is basically what their like in the middle of the story. If I write the story it will be in episodes like the real show. For the most part they will have their same personality type sense of humor. It is a dramatic, angst type but I have to put some fun stuff in their. I hope to write this story and I hope my readers go on the characters emotional roller coaster with them. (that sounded corny) I'm rating this T but I think it should be an M for future episodes but if you're under 13 its you're choice I don't recommend reading this because some of it is deep and other times it would be language and violence. I don't curse much, only if absolutely necessary. There may be some sexual activity much not much detail in there but it's a big part to Jimmy and Cindy's relationship. I left a lot of stuff out of the character overview just so you can get some surprises, like what exactly Libby did and other juicy stuff. So review, give me ideas, and I would love to start writing but you guys have to tell me if you want it to be a story. This is good if you like tragedys with a somewhat happy ending. And these are the most important characters you'll meet the rest later.

This "show" will probably start when their 14 and go till about their 19 years old. The information about the chareacters is liable to change.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Episode1: Where do I Begin?

Episode 1:

Where do I Begin?

The 15 year old stood at the entrance to the high school. It was finally time that her life began, I mean after the summer she had, she couldn't wait for school to start. As she stood there she felt her middle school nightmare coming back for a couple of flashbacks. She hates when this happens. For some reason the only thing that popped in her head was "him". Their first real date was in the 7th grade. He took her to the moon and after they took a flight threw the stars. It was a pretty normal date for them. She almost smiled at the thought till she was interrupted by an odd noise.

"UGH! Can I go home now; I mean like why do I have to be here, I'm a failure any way." It was her best friend, Sheen, he thinks he's worthless, but he kept laughing like an idiot.

"You're right you are a failure, but you're not allowed to drop out till you're 18, Sheen you're 16. What's so bad about high school, its more freedom, isn't it?" She tried to make it all better like she always does.

"What are you on? Since when is school ever freedom? I'd rather be at a flippin party getting as…………"

"Getting what? Huh? And what am I on, dude its 6 in the morning and yore already stoned, and thinking about what you can do at a party. You need help" She liked to tease him about his "problems" there so close he knows she wants him to stop being, well him.

"I know I do….." he giggled "That's why I have Cindy," he gave a little smirk and hugged Cindy as they entered Retroville High.

The halls were crowed, filled with the same type of people every year. You know, the ones that say "OMG, how was you're summer haven't seen you in forever ok bye," There fake, they don't really care how you're summer was, you can say terrible and they'll be like "wow sounds fun." They just want to tell you how their trip to Europe was and how sad it was that she had to break up with their French boyfriend because they love their American one oo so much. Its soo sickening.

"Like I totally had a super fantastic summer like OMG!" Cindy mocked, Sheen laughed but Cindy could tell he was preoccupied by someone else. "STOP! Get over her, she's a lying tramp."

"You don't know her like I do" He scorned

Cindy didn't feel like starting now, why start the year in a bad mood. She went to registration and picked up her schedule:

Geometry- Sleep time

Biology Honors- homework catch up class

Geography- um the equator is a real line…I think

Lunch- hope people I know have my lunch

P.E- that's good I can be a pig at lunch

English Honors- the Catcher and the rye-bread

Spanish- como say what

"My Schedule is great what about yours? Do we have classes together?" She asked

"Let's see," he scrolled down his list, "Skipping, Skipping, Sleeping, Failing, Skipping, Dead, A+! I think we have Spanish together" Even though he is a Spanish speaker he claimed he wasn't and he was just genetically mutated when he was born, he said that just to get into the regular Spanish class.

" Sounds great. K, First bell, I got-a-go luv yuh babe." She ran off, she was excited she loved Geometry; the challenge was great for her. Until she walked in.

She walked with a smile that quickly turned to a frown. Why is he here, he's not smart enough to be in this class. She started to whine to herself. Just look at him, what the hell do girls see in him, he's stupid and boring. As she walked past him she could feel his blue eyes on her shoulder. She sat in the back and waited for the teacher, Mrs. Numeroff, to say the attendance. Then she put them in seats, and of course he sat right in front of Cindy.

He turned around, "So…um…. How was you're summer Vortex?"

"Fine and dandy leave me alone" she hissed back

"Why do you hate me so much I didn't do anything to you, god Cindy why are you such a selfish….."

"SHUTUP NEUTRON!!!!!" She screamed, she didn't mean to. The whole class looked at her. Why did he always do this to her. He gave her this Clump in her throat every time he talked to her. The teacher gave her a dirty look, "sorry um my bad, continue" she slumped in her seat and Neutron just turned around and laughed.

When the class was over the teacher told Cindy she had a warning. She walked out and Neutron was right at the door waiting.

"Sorry about what happened I class I didn't mean to make you mad but it was pretty funny" He thinks every thing Cindy does wrong is funny

"It's fine, look , I'm not mad at you but I just want you to leave me alone" it came out harsh, she didn't mean it like that.

"Hey, I'd be fine with leaving you alone…..if we didn't have 4 classes and lunch together. I saw you're schedule on you're desk"

Cindy just grunted

"Geeze I'm trying hard to be nice and all but you don't want to do the same, is there something up your ass or what Cindy?" This was Neutron's way of saying I hope ever things ok with you.

She thought about what to say. "I didn't ask for you……or….anyone to be nice to me, go get your own life and just stay out of mine." She stomped off. She thought to herself, why does he try to be nice he makes it so hard for me to hate him.

The rest of the terrible day went buy. Cindy thought this was suppose to be a good day, it ended up being the start for a horrible year. Finally 7th hour came and she knew Sheen was in her class. Last time she saw him was at lunch, but he wanted to hang with his crack head buddies. She had all these emotions inside her, and didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to go into a tunnel and cry. This is how she usually feels, but that's when she can hide under her covers in her room. Cindy has been crying a lot lately and doesn't have anyone to help her. She feels like she dying on the inside. Her parents are no help their constantly fighting. She actually can't stand them right know. She has too many secrets. She can't let anyone see her helpless though, especially Neutron, like her mom says, crying makes you look week and Vortex's are not weak. 'Why do I have to be a Vortex' she said to herself.

Cindy was staring down at her wrists that were covered by her long sleeve shirt. She looked up and sheen came walking in and took the empty seat next to her. He look tired but happy at the same time.

"45 min left, 45 min. left, 45 min. left" This is Sheens 7th period song.

"Wanna hang after school? I don't wanna go home, my dad is home" Cindy asked trying to put on a smile.

"Yea sure, candy bar? Oo there's a party on Sat., want to come with, it gunna be bumpin?" Sheen sounded excited, he loves "bumpin" parties.

"sounds great, I'll meet you at the candy bar and sure I'll come on Sat."

As Sheen and Cindy were talking about their day, a new girl named Chrissie walked. She was skinny, red hair, short, looked really innocent.

"aw, she's cute, wonder if she's a freshmen. Sheen lets go make a new friend, we can invite her to the candy bar." Cindy thought it'd be a nice change to make new friends. She needed some, I mean look Sheen is her best friend, that's sad.

"How bout we don't and say we did. She's to innocent looking for my taste, and she's to skinny, and shy." He usually wasn't picky with girls.

"I like her, I don't need you, ill go with her" She turned to Chrissie, "Hi I'm Cindy, nice to meet you, wanna hang out after school or something, I can show you around."

"Yea sure, but the environmental club is meeting, wanna come, it'd be great." Chrissie was happy someone was talking to her. As she said environment Sheen made a face.

Cindy saw the face, "Um, I cant but my friend here, Sheen, was going to go anyway, you guys can go together have fun bye nice to meet you." The bell rang and Cindy took off, revenge is sweet.

"Great! Hi nice to meet you Sheen, right?"

"Yup, look I'm not really in to the whole save the earth thing, I could care less"

" I get it, it's fine, I'm a nerd, I know, I hate going places alone you know?"

" No I don't, I do a lot thongs alone" He saw her sad face and was mesmerized and didn't know why, "I do know that you're new though, I'll tag along, if you still want me too I mean."

"Thanks" Chrissie was hooked, she thought he was sweet

"There's a party Sat, wanna come, Cindy will be there?" He had a feeling that he couldn't let go of, he had to ask to see if she was a party girl.

"I love Parties" This put the biggest smile on Sheen's face.

* * *

** Ok, thats numero uno. Wat'd you think, i had enjoyed writing. Ok i want reviews, tell all the people you know on fan fic to read it i want more readers. I hate when prople do thid\s but what cani say im a hipercryte (is that right) i want 5 reviews from 5 diff people, i mean for this chapter. tell me what you thought and quick. Tell the truth! **


	3. The Party!

**Warning: sexual content, but not to graphic, I'm not perverted I swear, it's just part of the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of the songs mentioned in today's episode.**

**Episode 2: The Party!**

Cindy was getting ready for the party that Saturday night. She put on her baby blue halter top and white bermuda shorts. Her long blonde hair was half-up-half-down. She put in her sparkly earrings and blue flip-flops. She took a deep breathe and thanked god that the week was finally over. The first week of school is always the most boring, having to sit for 6 hours and listen to teachers lecture on rules and regulations and expectations of each student. She couldn't stand most of her teachers, except one. Mr. Hugo, he was "cool", he was one of those teachers you saw more of that uncle that still thinks he's a teenager when you're at a family barbeque. He teaches geography period 3.

She took one last look in the mirror and was satisfied. She checked the clock- 7:36. The party started at 8, it was at this kid Mike's house. She heard a hunk from outside, Sheen's here. He has his licenses for 5 months now, but has 7 traffic tickets.

"Be right down Sheen" Cindy yelled from the 3rd floor

Sheen sat in his beat down 1973 Ford Focus. It was blue with a spoiler and racing stripe across both sides. It was a 16th Birthday present from his step mom. It wasn't a very nice car but it was good enough for him, and his step mom has paid all his tickets. He liked his step mom, but she spoiled him. He didn't mind, all it meant was that she would back him up if he came home in handcuffs, which hasn't happened……yet. It was a theory of hers; if she was nice to him he would accept her. It had to do with the way she sees step moms being treated in the movies or something. He really did like her though but she didn't have to know that if she keeps buying him stuff. Yea, the car is crappy, but they don't have much money, it's the thought that counts.

"So who's going to be at this party?" Cindy got into the car that smelled like cigarettes.

"You know, people" Cindy gave him one of those "uh-duh" looks, "like Mike, and that new girl Chrissie…" Cindy smiled at him, "and Libby and Jimmy" he said those two really fast.

"Oh, so a lot of people" she sunk into the passengers seat.

"Um yea I guess so." They drove a little longer. "Yay! Were hear, party time." Sheen ran out of the car and into the house.

Cindy got out of the car and walked up to the house. It was 8:15 and the music was blasting. She walked into the house. She looked around and found Chrissie sitting on the counter. She walked up to her.

"So I heard you like Sheen" Cindy likes to start things

"NO! Where'd you hear that? He went to the Environmental club with me once that's it."

"I don't know I hear things. Wait……he went but……he told me that wait……."

"Yea he went I didn't say he liked it, he lit a cigarette after" They both laughed. The music suddenly got louder.

"Yea that sounds like Sheen" Cindy yelled

"WHAT!?" Chrissie couldn't hear

"NEVERMIND!" Cindy looked around again and saw Neutron standing there with that stupid look on his face. He was dancing with some girl in their 5th hour class.

An hour passed and Cindy was getting a headache. She went out side, but 3 people were already throwing up their liquor. She went back inside and sat on the couch. Buy u a Drank started to play. It was a slow song and not as loud as the others. Neutron came and sat next to her.

"How drunk are you?" Cindy asked with a rough attitude.

"Why do you ask?" He always answered a question with a question.

Cindy was annoyed, "You sat next to me, you must be high, drunk or something." Then she gave him a look.

"Well if you must know, I had one Scotch and 7-up but that's it, and that was a half hour ago. Since were on the subject, what's up with the headache already?" He saw her grab her head that's how he knew. He knew her to well. "Hmm?"

"I don't drink WTF…."

"OMG STFU LOL" He mocked her, she looked at hi with that look again. "Fine I believe you, but you have to dance with me, it's my favorite song." She thought about it and then something, she didn't know what, but something made her get up and take his hand to dance.

Her hand in his looked so small. He was a giant know compared to her, but she liked it, it made her feel protected. The song ended and she went to sit down but he grabbed her. He gave her a look, but not the look he usually gives her it was more of a deep lost soul look. His eyes grew soft and his grip on her hand became loose. Something took control of her body, it was like he cast a spell on her. Her heart was pounding hard, his eyes were gorgeous. Then the music blasted Crank Dat by Soldier Boi and they both snapped from their little moment.

"Do you know the dance?" he asked

"Yea but I don't feel like it right now?" She was still in Never Never Land. Her mind kept bringing back memories. She almost started to cry.

"Hey I' m sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"No, it's not you, I have a lot on my mind."

"Ok, well you can dance it off? What do you say? Pwease?" Aww the puppy dog eyes. She didn't get why he was soo nice all of a sudden but it felt good.

While Cindy and Jimmy were dancing Sheen looked every where for Chrissie. Of course his mind wasn't even there, he was so drunk. But he kinda wanted some, he wanted to find Chrissie.

"Hey, wait, come herrreeee." He shouted at her.

"Oh hey Sheen, wow! You're a fast drinker, I only had three hehe" She could smell his breathe.

"Yea I had um 7 or was it 8 I don't remember. How saving the world working out for you?" He tried to make small talk with her.

"Its going good" She's been around guys like Sheen before, she knew he didn't care, "Look I'm not sleeping with you."

"What who said I wanted to with you anyway, I certainly did not," He gave an innocent smile.

"what-ev, how bout we dance first?"

"Then the fun stuff" it slipped.

"Haha no, hold up there I don't know you, just dance with me got it just dancing as friends." He looked up with a frown but she laughed at him. He smiled and decided dancing was fine for know. They were getting jiggy with it, when Sheeb started to flip out. " What's wrong?"

"O My God! I knew this would happen!"

"WHAT!!!!???"

"Oh, nothing just Jimmy and Cindy are necking on the couch."

"EW! They know each other, he's in my last hour class, he's weird." Remember she's knew.

"Ha, do they know each other….oh right you don't know that story. It's a long story not in the mood." He grabbed Chrissie and started to dance again. She gave him this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like she made him nervous, nothing makes him nervous except drug tests at school. He liked this feeling, but also felt like he was going to \barf. He convinced himself it was the alcohol.

"I'm tired can you take me home please.?" It was 11, and she actually wasn't tired, she did something she never did and lied to her parents. She told them she was going to the movies with some knew friends. She wasn't a bad girl, she rarely goes to parties but Sheen was interesting to her, she wanted to see him in his natural habitat. She might have a crush.

"Ok, I don't think Cindy will need a ride home anytime soon. Hey I have some great stuff to get rid of a hangover if you don't want your parents to know."

"Do you, they think I'm at the movies." She hesitated. "I'm not like that though, I never lie to my parents but I felt like coming," She gave him the flirty eye.

"Aw that's cute" he teased, she blushed, "I the stuffs in my car we can go if you want. She nodded.

Cindy and Jimmy ended up on the couch. How, they do not know. They were dancing and all of a sudden they got too into it. They started making out, Cindy pulled back.

"What do you want," She wanted to know what was going on, she was confused.

"I'm not over you" he said

"Oh cut the B.S, you just want to forget all your stupid problems, and play around a little bit, because it's a way to escape?" He gave her the how'd you know that look. And she thought about all her stupid little problems and compared to sliding her tongue down his throat.

"Cindy, I'm sorry, your right I wanted to get in your pants, it's stupid but…….."

"Shut-up!" She grabbed him, pulling him on top of her. They were kissing. She realized

that felt better then rembering things in the past, maybe if she did this she could hate him

again.

Jimmy, knew something was wrong, Cindy doesn't do that, she's a virgin, she's a sweet, innocent, girl. Yea she was right about him, but he had a feeling she would catch on and stop him, but she kept going after she figured him out. He did have problems he wanted to get rid, and he thought that was the only way. Like his dad down coming to town tomorrow, and his mom having him on constant drug watch because of what happened last winter. He needed something that felt good and this was it.

He lifted her from the coach. He knocked every door till he found an empty one. He opened the door and threw her on the bed and kissed her neck. Cindy had a lot on her mind too. Her parents want her to be perfect. She's not allowed to make a mistake. "Look mom, I'm making a mistake" That's what she was thinking as she un-zippered his pants. She squeezed his shoulders, as if she was mad. She was mad, she was mad at what she was about to do, mad at her dad for what he does, mad at Sheen for doing drugs, mad at the whole world. She screamed. Then Jimmy pulled away.

"I can't do this." He surprised himself, this was what he wanted, he was feeling mad just like Cindy. "I can't do this to you" He was breathing heavy, he stood up nervously and backed away. "I can't I don't know why I can't. It's not fair to you." He started to panic. "I can't use you like that, for sex, I can't."

"Neutron, what the heck is wrong with you," he scared her, but in a he actually cares about me way.

"You wouldn't get it, I'm sorry, let's just get back to forgetting the other exists, ok."

"Sounds good to me, first you tell me what's up, why'd you stop?"

He looked up at her as she said that. "You're a virgin; I can't play around with you because I feel sorry for myself."

"Why do you feel sorry for yourself, and I'm not a virgin" she realized she just said that, "please don't tell anyone."

He gave her a confused look. He wondered who she did it with, and then he felt like hunting down the bastard. Then he nodded ok. She wanted to know what was wrong, he could tell. "Really want to know, for real?" he asked her and she nodded. "My dad is coming home tomorrow, I hate him, I really do, I never said it out loud before." She was a bout to speak but he kept going. "My little half sister's coming too, she so cute, but she's 13, which I figured out meant my dad had two lives. And everybody wants to know what's wrong with me. I'm messed up, I come from a messed up dad, and I don't get what people expect from me." Cindy didn't expect that. "Sorry I just put all that on you."

"It's no problem. We all have our issues, trust me." She rolled her eyes as she said that last part.

"Oh yeah what are yours." He raised an eyebrow

"I never told any body any of my issues, why am I going to tell it to you of all people."

"Because it's not like I have any one to tell, I can handle it, trust me." He smiled, but not a happy type of smile, a trust I got your back type of smile. The ones that make you feel better. And she trusted that smile, he's right he has no friends.

"I hate my life. My parents think I'm not good enough; my dad is an alcoholic and blames me and my mom. I have to baby sit Sheen all the time. People think I'm an angle with the perfect life. That's the farthest from the truth. I hate going home, especially if my dad is home. I cry every night, and I can't believe I'm telling you this and I didn't want you to stop before it made me feel better too." She breathed and felt his eyes on her. "Sorry I didn't mean to do that hehe" As she said that he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her lips softly, not like before, this time it was passionate and lonely, not cold and hard like before. She fell back on the bed and glanced at the clock, 12:30, she closed her eyes, she was shaking on the inside, she slid her hand up the back of his shirt. She knew she would regret it but she was angry and confused right now, she didn't care, she knew he was too, she saw it in his eyes. They looked lost just like hers.

**Ok so chapter three not so rated G. Sorry but I warned you. I hope you enjoyed it. DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. Yea if any of you are getting the hint its like a teenage soap opera, I watch a lot of Degrassi. This is one of those chapters that make sense latter. You'll see what happens the next day in episode 3. YAY! But you need to review. OOO its so depressing, it gets happier in the next one, more Sheen and Chrissie. OO im excited now. REVIEW!!!! Now I don't care if your a member or if your not I need to now if you hate or like it and what you'd like to see or change. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. The Ride Home

An all Sheen/Chrissie episode

Disclaimer: no own

**Episode 3: The Ride Home**

Sheen took Chrissie's hand and pushed his way through the crowd of drunken teenagers. There was no air left in the house, and the loud music made the house jump. While they pushed their way threw the crowd of smelly druggies they were thrown against a wall. Sheen was on top of Chrissie. This was very uncomfortable for the both of them. But neither seemed to move. Maybe it was because there was no room for them to, or Sheen didn't feel like it, he was on top so he determined if they could get out. She looked at him confused and he shot back the same look. They stood like that for quite awhile.

"We gunna move……or do I have kick you where the sun don't shine to get you off of me." Chrissie asked then gave him a brilliant smile.

"OO yea I'll get off when all these other people get off of me first. I'm stuck! Trust me I don't want to be on top of you" he pause to think of something witty, " I prefer the bottom" He smirked.

"You're a perv." She smacked him.

"I know I can't help it" He gave her the puppy eyes and she laughed.

Chrissie then pushed him off and led them threw the crowd. Sheen was intrigued by how strong she was. He also figured out she was easy to figure out. He could tell she was raised by a woman, because she's hard to break. She was a leader not a follower. This was different for him. He's use to being the leader in the relationships, telling girls what to do. It was sort of a turn on for him. The last time he let a girl lead the relationship he ended up being used like dirt or something. He was left heart broken and hated the feeling, he swore to himself he would never get into a log term relationship again. Or love someone like he loved "her". She was gorgeous, tall and thin, he loved her ever since the 5th grade. She gave in to his love in the 6th grade. He thought it was real and gave her everything he had. She stepped all over him. More then once, he doesn't know why, but he couldn't let her go. He still doesn't, Cindy keeps telling him that Libby is like a fatal disease and he needs to get a cure and stay away from her. But he can't. He loves her, but he can't seem to realize she doesn't love him. He likes to cover up his feelings with all the drugs and parties. He uses random girls to make him happy, but he can't use Chrissie she's to sweet to him, like she actually cares.

They got out side. Ahhhhh, fresh, smoke free, air.

"So where is your car?" She asked

"This way"

"Soo what is this powerful stuff your gunna give me anyway? It better not be poison" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Aw man, you got me." She gave him a questioned look. "Yes, that was my evil plan from the beginning muhaaahaa." He rubbed his hands together like an evil scientist. Then he opened his car and dug threw the glove compartment. Chrissie just stared at him. "Here it is. I swear this stuff is magic…..but it taste horrible"

"YUK!!!!" as fast as she took a sip she spit it out. "What is it?"

"Honestly I do not know. But it works. I got so drunk last week… a promising hangover….. I took a couple sips and I was like new the next morning. I don't know some kid gave it to me , I can't live without it."

"I'm sure you can't" She took another gross sip of the green looking goo that was in a water bottle.

"Where do ya live?"

"Coral Way, on 50th street." She started to play with his radio.

"Wow that's far and don't touch my radio I like that station."

"It's not that far, only 20 min. and I don't like hard rock……….this is much better. Start the car now!"

"It is far, I hate alternative, and don't tell me what to do" With that he turned on the car.

"Just shut up and drive already or…"

" Or mommy and daddy will get upset with you." He turned to her and pouted playfully.

"YESS! If you really care you'd hurry and get me home."

"Who says I really care."

"Fine, if you care about your ass, because if I'm home late my dad will kick yours, he was a Captain in the marines." She did a 'haha you just lost look'.

He looked at the steering wheel, then back at her. "You make a good argument."

"I know" She did one of those smiles, and Sheen just had to smile back. "Wait!"

"What!?" he was about to pull out of the driveway.

"You promise to the dear lord I'll get home in one piece. You're not to drunk?"

"I'm fine, trust me." He sort of sounded like he was questioning himself.

"Ok my life is you your hands" Their eyes met. It was a perfect moment. He was surprised she trusted him.

"Yea ha ha no pressure." He took a deep breathe. Looked into her deep brown eyes and drove.

"So um you're a daddy's girl huh?" He wanted to know more about her. This wasn't him, he usually could care less.

"No not really," he gave her a confused look, " I love him and all but my moms my bff."

"Oh, and she approves of her daughter dressing like you do?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well…" he scrolled her up and down while driving, "You have burnt out red hair…… which looks great on you," he tried to catch himself, "um, your not exactly little miss priss, I mean the way you make your self sound, is opposite the way you are."

"Ok, exactly how do I make myself sound?"

"Like a perfect child who follows the rules and I'm ruining it for myself aren't I?" She nodded. "I think you look cool."

"Nice save." Sheen smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just say'n….."

"Stop your gunna make it worse." She looked at him like he was an idiot

"No I mean mommy wouldn't approve me would she?"

She hesitated, she wasn't expecting that. "We're not datin so no need of approval right?"

"Oh yea right, but…….what if you just brought me home one night?"

"Um your cute..." She didn't want to tell him that she can't ever bring him home to her parents. Actually she promised them she would never be attracted to a guy like Sheen, and would never go out with one.

"Thank you, but that wasn't my question, I'm quessing thats a no, But I mean would you be allowed to date me on the down low?"

"You ask'n me out Sheen?"

"NO! I'm just say'n do your parents know everything about you." Just then he swirved a corner. She screamed. "It's all right I got you, your seat belts on. It's fine." He touched her knee in reassurance.

"Thanks, I'm fine know." She looked at her knee with his still on it. "You need both hands to steer." He didn't realize it and then quickly lifted his hand. As he was about to ask his question again…..

"There it is, 12:00, right in time thanks a lot Sheen, much appreciated."

"No prob. That's what I'm here for and look your still alive." He was sad the ride was all over, but know they just sat staring at each other in his car, on her driveway. Chasing Cars, by Snow Patrol, played on the station Chrissie chose. "I hate this song." He whispered and got closer to Chrissie.

"I love it." She scooted closer. "I should go now."

"Yea you should" yet surprisingly nobody moved. "I'm gunna kiss you now" he said softly. Both their hearts rushed as fast as ticking time bomb.

"Only if you stop smoking" OO that was sneaky.

"I'm not even dating you."

"Fine then I'm leaving goodnight."

"Wait," There was something about her, and as she was a bout to open the door he pulled her close and kissed her. It was nothing he's ever had, ever. It was pure and real. It was interesting, this girl was everything he wasn't and more. His other half, maybe? She disagreed with him, but it only made him a better person. Weird a couple hours with a person can change a mans life. Maybe he was moving to fast. With that thought he pulled back. "That meant nothing."

"I know." She gave him a flirtatious look. "Night Sheen." Then she licked her lips. "Oh. Remember, no smoking"

He sat back in his car. Did she just tease him? She has him hooked after one unofficial date. He changed the radio to some hard core rock, screaming, metal, crap they call music. He went home to think, he never thinks, this random girl is making him think. 'Shit man' he thought to himself.

* * *

Chrissie got home to find her parents sitting in the living room. 'Crap did they see me kiss him' she thought to herself.

"Have fun? Sweetie?" Her mom said in her upper class voice.

"Yea mom, night guys." Hopefully she could turn around and know one would know.

"Hun?" Her dad said in a deep voice

'Shit' she thought to herself "Yes daddykins?" This was her little girl voice.

"Don't forget to water the grass tomorrow dear."

"I won't. love you" She ran into her room. 'Safe.'

She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. She tossed and turned all night. Does he really like her? "No, I know guys like him. They only want one thing. He's the same as the rest of them. Trash, that's all he is, I don't need a guy like him. Mom is right; they'll only bring me down. It's a proven fact……right?" She said to her self in her dark, lonesome room. 4:05 she fell asleep.

**Ok, all Sheen and Chrissie oo. I decided to do that cuz I felt like it. Jimmy/Cindy will come trust me. Ok I didn't get many reviews last time. I was sad, I want your opinion, really I do. So Review!!!!!! I think its going well. I'm excited. **

**REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!...PLEASE ;)**


End file.
